fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kasumi12346
Archive Per Done Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:10, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Don't alter canon details and you'll be fine Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:53, August 7, 2016 (UTC) My bad lol, i swear I remember you asking permission to add some canon magics to it. Alright go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:07, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Yo, dunno' if you've been online but...I'm quite tired of apologizing really, so I'm really sorry for how I've treated you. I'm on Tests' week...and they really are important for me, so I'll only post tomorrow or saturday. Thanks for your patience really...if you even have any yet. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 22:58, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Hope so, I'll take your word. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 23:07, August 18, 2016 (UTC) There, is it fine? Posted! [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 03:23, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Alright, no rush for posting. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 15:52, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, fireballs shaped as fists. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 23:47, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. How did she do it though? I mean...you didn't say anything other than "it wouldn't freeze, but transform into ice". Since this is a...RP to "train" you, I'd suggest always checking for certain processes you want might to describe. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 03:58, August 26, 2016 (UTC) It's a test but...simulating a real RP right now...I won't accept the explanation, it's vague, you're literally throwing it in someone else's shoulders, you're not describing what she did with her MAGIC. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 12:15, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Also, I read it there but (Though the way you put it there also doesn't show the full process), you have to describe it on the RP (What counts is what's in there. Not saying you can put things you can't do though. I'm specifying you have to describe it on the page)...I don't advice putting it that simple in an RP. While we don't have to incorporate science as this is magic, it'd be good if you described complex processes like these. If it bothers you though, I can just shrug it off, just remember it for future reference. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 13:22, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Oh okay. I understand. i think? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 05:57, September 1, 2016 (UTC) User Talk:Bluemage1992 Oohh!! That is what i was going for. Since Jack Blackflare's family are the only ones who know Night Blaze Magic. So that means that since it is found in one family, it is bloodline magic. Did i get that right? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 13:50, September 1, 2016 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Go for it, she's your character now, wave your magic on herlol Pichu Poked Ya! ^-^/ 13:55, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Humble Posted. Great Achlus (talk) 21:39, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Back to you. Great Achlus (talk) 21:37, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Grimm Reaper things Hey there, Sumi-chin, it's Copy. I wonder, if I can create a style of your Shinigami Auxiliary Magic. Thanks and I'm waiting for your answer, have a nice time. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 22:23, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Yey, thanks again. If ya need some help with smth - you're welcome any time. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 22:28, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Magic is the same thing as Dragon Slayer Magic, there's literally no differences so if it works for what was there previously it'd work for something else. Or just make it something else except that stupid thing I made, so Ryuujin Magic is okay but change the mechanics so it's not the exact same as a Dragon Magic. This is why I was hesitant about removing Dragon Magic, because people were using it. Also go ahead with your Shinigami thing, and change your Lightning Spirit Slayer to accommodate to the changes, please. (sorry about the constant revision, I just finally got something that looks good) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:43, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Please use the new version. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:55, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Remember, as an excerpt from the big red bold text at the top of the page says, "Additionally, please don't ask me for opinions on your work if it's more than a paragraph, unless you've already talked to me about it before this went into effect, or it has to do with my own work, or unless you can sum it up in a paragraph." This is a magic question but the paragraph stuff still kinda stands, I've never actually looked at the page before this lol. Anyway as long as it fits what I've written on the main article go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:59, September 4, 2016 (UTC) As long as she can't actually use those different slayer magic elements go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:03, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Well, you can try it. You can create something like, hmm, Reaper Manifestation, which will combine those two things you want to create. Also, you can use Fullbring abilities from Bleach as your basis, and develop some good and fearsome weapon for shinigami. What you think 'bout it? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 16:55, September 4, 2016 (UTC) This may work too. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 17:49, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Not yet. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 17:59, September 4, 2016 (UTC) You can only have two Lost Magics at once unless they're all bunched together like the Chaos Arts. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:44, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Mhm Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:54, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Yup Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:57, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks lol. Anyway, Aether Forge altogether is just aether manipulation in general depending on the skill of the user, but Chaos Arts is aether manipulation and the various subspecies turn the effects into a more useful form. If you want an example just go check Lisette's base description for her chaos arts but then again, I already explained to you since, well, that's what aether forge is. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:17, September 5, 2016 (UTC) There doesn't really need to be one - dragon slayer is learnt from dragons and magic crystals with dragon power in them; a humanoid wouldn't be able to teach them. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:26, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Then it'd still be First Generation since they learnt it from a dragon. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:55, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Additionally, "and has shown to be drastically superior to Dragon Slayer Magic in every way." please remove this from your Ryuujin thing. It's not really necessary and as far as we know Slayer Magic > any other type of elemental magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:53, September 7, 2016 (UTC) RP Alright, don't worry on rushing. Did you want to finish it when? [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 18:20, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm, fair enough. Not to rush you, when did you want to finish the fight? They can't be fighting for eternity :P [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 18:45, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Ruuude, lol, jokes. Maybe in the next two posts or so? They're not wanting to kill each other, so I don't see them using VERY SERIOUS spells or anything. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 19:04, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Yes but what does it do? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:02, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Too many fire emblem characters, blah. Corrin's great as a fighter tho. So does it take over a dragon or something? If it's gonna take over a dragon, you know how it works - you can't defeat a healthy dragon, it needs to be a corpse, also you can only have one form to transform into per user. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:25, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Welp, anything you think would work, lol. I just hope I helped you on what you wanted...despite the delays. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 00:10, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:42, September 9, 2016 (UTC) I've read the article completelly again, yet I haven't noticed large changes. Are you talking about your Death-Make and Soul Forge things or no? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 20:32, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Now I've read it and, well, you've done a nice work, really. Nicely done. Also, if you don't mind, maybe I may help you develop something within their special powers? I mean, like Soul Transcendence, creating some name descriptions and other states or smth else. What ya think? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 20:02, September 12, 2016 (UTC) If it's my Electro-perception, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:01, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:16, September 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm working on it and on this one at the same time. BTW, what are thes Reaper Arts? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 19:54, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, of course. And further explanation is a good thing. By the one, who are Shini-Auxiliaries, and having their own code... Quite good. And I wanted to ask ya, did you base SAM on Bleach and Noragami? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 20:01, September 16, 2016 (UTC) A'right. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 23:03, September 17, 2016 (UTC) RP II It's like the 128932th time I say it but my bad, I had simulator this weekend and my net was down during great part of it...I couldn't post and yeah, it's obvious you lack interest in the RP at this point. So I'll just try to finish it quickly. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 13:30, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Sure Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:34, September 19, 2016 (UTC) As long as it doesn't involve them turning into a full fledged god go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:44, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Sure Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:54, September 21, 2016 (UTC) I've unlocked the page. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:53, September 22, 2016 (UTC) It'd be best to ask community central, sorry - I'm not really good with technical blubblub. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:05, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Avoid high-level time/space changing/manipulation since lightning's not suited to that stuff, but other than that go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:00, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead then. Also it's probably correct Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:54, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:57, September 24, 2016 (UTC)